1. Field
Embodiments of the invention are directed to a computer program, method, and system for providing no-cost promotional-valued credits to a user that the user may in turn redeem for products or services. More particularly, embodiments of the invention provide an interactive electronic resource for purchasing products or services and for awarding and redeeming promotional-valued products in association with the purchase of the products or services, thereby eliminating any monetary risk to a user.
2. Related Art
To increase ongoing engagement with corporate brands, many gaming websites utilize promotional credits as a currency for the games. Some gaming websites also provide additional promotional credits to users for taking action with advertisements displayed on the website during the game or for referring new users to the website. Once a user has accumulated a specified amount of promotional credits, the user can redeem the credits for corporate-branded products or services.
A disadvantage of typical gaming websites is that the promotional credits cost the user a significant amount of money, such that a great majority of users lose money during their interaction with the websites. As the user loses money, they are less likely to make repeat purchases from the websites. An additional issue thwarting frequent usage of gaming websites is that the user must generally accumulate a substantial amount of credits before they qualify for redeeming the credits for products.